


// Breathe //

by sleepyboomwrites



Series: Trans Bakugo || oneshots :) [1]
Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Bakugo Needs A Hug, Crying, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Trans Bakugo, idk how to tag lmao, slight vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyboomwrites/pseuds/sleepyboomwrites
Summary: “I’m here, Kats.”The sound of his lovers voice, so soft, so quite, the static that filled his head cleared to hear him. To focus on Eijiro.Because Eijiro was here.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Series: Trans Bakugo || oneshots :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721659
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	// Breathe //

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all stay safe !!

Katsuki sprung awake with a loud sob, chest heaving as it pushed against the binder that compressed his chest, body shaking like a leaf, tears flowing down his cheeks like a river as he weakly cried out to no one. Trying desperately to claw the black binder off his body, but his hands wouldn’t cooperate. Fingers slipped uselessly before he slammed his fist against the bed.  
Fuck  
Fuck— 

God he was useless, crying for what? Crying because he was born in the wrong body, crying cause he may never get to where he wants to be, crying cause people despise him for being trans. Why should he even care what they think- they’re just scared.  
No.  
Katsuki’s the one that’s scared, he’s scared someone will find out, scared someone will tell the whole school, scared that he’ll be found in his most vulnerable state and taken advantage of. 

He let out a sharp gasp, trying to control his breathing and beating heart that he felt pulse quickly throughout his body. Head starting to pound in agony, toes curling in pain, fingers brushing over the all too familiar binder.  
He needed to take it off.

God he was cold, blindly reaching out for something, anything, in the dark room. But he couldn’t find a blanket, a jacket, a pillow, fuck did he kick it off? It hurt to move. The binder stretching as he tried to take deep breaths, each exhale followed by an exhausted sob. He was so tired, but he couldn’t go back to sleep. Not with the binder still on.

But he didn’t want to take it off.  
He didn’t want to feel them.  
He didn’t want to see them.

Another sob. 

Katsuki felt nothing but pain in that moment, body curled up, his face red, nose rubbed raw, tears, snot, puffy eyes and cheeks. It was gross, but he didn’t have energy to move. He was so cold. So, so, tired. But-

A familiar warmth quickly washed over the broken blonde, big arms wrapped protectively yet softly around him, pulling him against a solid chest, gentle hands rubbing against his shaking arms.  
And that’s when he hears it, three, three words. 

“I’m here, Kats.” 

The sound of his lovers voice, so soft, so quite, the static that filled his head cleared to hear him. To focus on Eijiro.  
Because Eijiro was here. 

Katsuki forced himself to nod, not bothering to question when the redhead had gotten in. Their dorms are right next to each other, and he had given Eijiro the key to his dorm around the time they started dating. He wasn’t surprised that he heard. 

Everything following seemed like a blur, he felt so utterly vulnerable in that moment, but couldn’t bring himself to care. Arms moving to help his boyfriend pull his binder off.

Fuck that feels good. 

“Deep breaths, try and stretch if you can.”

Another tired nod, and he tried to stretch, but that hurt too. Wincing as he lowered his arms, red eyes blinking open only to be met with the blurry silhouette of what seemed to be Eijiro. 

Why was he so far?  
Was that not really Eijiro?  
Fuck was he really pathetic enough to make a vision of his boyfriend?

Another weak sob, hands almost immediately moving to wipe at his eyes.  
“Eijiro-“ he called out, voice horse as he squinted his eyes. 

“Katsuki? Hey, I’m right here. I didn’t leave, I’m getting you a blanket.”  
That smooth voice pushed through his staticy brain once more, feeling soft lips kiss his forehead before disappearing once more. Instead, a large hoodie was pushed over him. 

Katsuki almost immediately recognized the hoodie.  
It was Eijiro’s hoodie, a dark red with ‘Crimson Riot ! ‘ published on the front.  
It smelled like the redhead. 

The blonde smiled weakly, hands moving though the sleeves as the warm fabric settled against his cold skin, sighing shakily.  
Eijiro returned once more, gently coaxing Katsuki to lay down as he threw the blanket over him. Crawling in after to cuddle comfortingly around his boyfriend, hands pushing through the blonde spikes, red eyes focused on his lover who was currently staring at the wall. Eyes seemingly distant, hands curling and uncurling in Eijiro’s shirt. 

That’s how they laid for awhile, the redhead watching his lover carefully- watching how he began to blink a bit, almost as if he had woken up. Red eyes slowly moving around the room before a loud sigh slipped past those thin lips. 

“I love you, Katsuki.”  
Eijiro said, catching those red eyes flickering up to look at him before slowly slipping closed. 

“I love you too, Eijiro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also apologize if it’s bad or just doesn’t make sense, I didn’t re read it for mistakes. This was just a messy writing that I rushed out cause I feel like shit. 
> 
> Have a good night, day, or afternoon.


End file.
